When Oblivion Is Calling Out Your Name
by TomNomNomHiddleston
Summary: **Contains slash, Don't like it don't read it :) Ben X Leo (OMC) Rated M just to be safe.


**_Are you going to age with grace?_**

 ** _Are you going to leave a path to trace?_**

 ** _But oblivion is calling out your name,_**

 ** _You always take it further than I ever can._**

Cold. The first thing he noticed was how cold it was. The second thing he noticed was that.. Well, he was in this damp, freezing metal cage with assorted boxes and barrels and different items scattered all over the place.

Then everything went up- No literally, This giant cage was ascending! He shook his head and made a low noise in the back of his throat, unaware of what was happening to him, he simply shuffled into a corner and curled round himself, bringing his knees to his chest and hiding his face, in some sort of attempt to try and bring himself back to reality, he would lift his head, open his eyes and he'd be in a fucking flowery meadow or something.

The boy shook his head and tried to remember how he got here, what he could have possibly done to end up here, and then he came to the realization that.. He couldn't remember.. He couldn't remember **anything at all.**

His breath began to quicken rapidly and he gripped onto the cold mesh steel of the cage with one hand, the other clenched into his soft dark hair as he tried to make sense of this.

Had he been drugged? Captured? Was this some sick joke? He wish he had answers but he doubted he'd find any in this cage.

The cage made a sort of screeching sound as though it was skidding to a halt, and then slightly muffled voices were heard, he refused to look up though and squeezed his eyes shut, silently praying to whatever Gods he didn't believe in to get him out of this.

"Where is he?"

"I don't see him."

"You think they're just fucking with us? Slintheads."

"No, no, Listen."

The sound of boys all talking over one another stopped and they all heard the tiny whimpers and desperate gasps for breath coming from the large cage below.

"Ben, go take a look." Came a firm voice from above, different from the others in a way, older sounding.

The boy made a frightened sound and pressed himself further against the cold, mesh material as though he thought it might suck him in and bring him back home.. Wherever home was..

Ben hopped down into the box and looked around, smirking when he saw the new Greenie cowering in a corner between some stuffed cardboard boxes with the words WCKD printed in bold. He slowly stepped forward and nudged the kid with his foot,

"Come on Greenie, get up now." he mumbled with an anodyne tone, he felt a pang of guilt when the boy just flinched at his touch and tried to shift further away from him. The blonde furrowed his brows, crouching down so that he was at eye-level with the other, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, lowering his voice a little.

"Just take deep breaths okay? Slow down, you don't want us to have to get the med-jacks because you passed out hm?"

The brunette lifted his head slowly, his eyes darted round to see the smug, smirking faces of the boys above before settling his gaze on the boy in front of him, he had kind eyes and didn't look too much older than fifteen. He managed to calm his breathing after a few moments, standing up on shaky legs.

Ben straightened up from his crouched position and helped the new Greenie out of the box before hoisting himself up, stepping back and awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as the others continued to push and jeer at him, all grinning wide.

Why the hell were these people calling him Greenie? He didn't expect them to know his name, as he himself didn't even know it but what even was a 'Greenie?' He shook his head in alarm as he was immediately surrounded by guys jeering and nudging at him, If he hadn't been locked in a box for God knows how long he probably would've had a much different reaction but at that moment he was feeling anything but enthusiasm.

He felt his eyes stinging a little as he tried to ignore the clenching pain in his chest, his breath quickening once more, He stumbled back awkwardly, bumping into some people behind him by accident and within moments he was on the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going Newbie!"

They all cackled as he looked up at them with wide eyes, trembling as he tried to get to his feet, suddenly there were strong arms encircling his waist from behind and helping him up,

"Take it easy we aren't gon-"

The boy shook his head, skittishly jerking away and mistakenly elbowing him roughly in the chest. Ben instinctively gripped the boy by the neck of his shirt and swung his arm back, his hand clenched into a fist, he quickly froze though as Newt touched his shoulder and everyone went quiet.

"N-No I-I'm sorry.. M' sorry." the Greenie repeated, his eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

Ben quickly let him go, dropping his arm and awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, stepping back so as not to frighten the Greenbean any more than he probably already had.

"C'mon Greenie, Lets get you some water or something." Alby said cautiously, gently urging him along.

ღ Later ღ

"I'm Alby by the way." the dark skinned boy said with a small awkward smile as he handed him the cup of water.

"I-I'm.. I don't know.. My name.." The younger male admitted feebly, lowering his gaze to the ground,

"You don't remember anything do you? Anything at all?"

The Greenie shook his head solemnly, letting out a frustrated little huff of breath, he didn't know how long he would be able to cope with this..

"It'll come back to you, with time." The boy- Alby said reassuringly, after a few moments he stood from the large log the two were seated on and motioned out towards the grassy fields, "You want a small tour?"

The brunette nodded quietly, as frightened as he was of this place, the boy was still somewhat curious of what this place was like, who these people were.

"This, Is what we call the Glade, We all do our part around here, no time for free-loaders." he started, beginning to lead him across 'The Glade.'

"Okay so we all sleep over there, Not the most comfortable bedding but it's home. We'll set you up a hammock sometime later."

/ \\\

"-And these guys are the med-jacks, they spend most of their time bandaging up the slicers and runners.. Speaking of runners, here they are now. They're the strongest and fastest out of our lot."

A few rather strongly built males jogged out from the wide-set space between those two walls, he'd been told never to go there.. No matter what.

* * *

Hiya, this is my first TMR fic, And i'm a little inexperienced with all of this so I apologize if I've gotten anything wrong- I think I might have written Alby a little out of character but I'd originally written him as Newt and kinda had to rush to change it.

Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
